Certain filter materials have been suggested for incorporation into cigarette filters, including cotton, paper, cellulose, and certain synthetic fibers. However, such filter materials generally only remove particulate and condensable components from tobacco smoke. Thus, they are usually not optimal for the removal of certain gaseous components from tobacco smoke, e.g., volatile organic compounds.